It is known that due to the small size of the electrical devices provided with displays, especially touch sensitive displays, for interaction with the user, the devices are normally equipped with functionality of rotating the display to provide the user with larger reproduction of content and user input area. To achieve this, the device may be provided with tilting or movement sensors, sensing the orientation of the device and its display and generating a signal to change the content orientation when a change of orientation is sensed. In the following, this functionality is referred to as rotation or autorotation.
One problem with autorotation is accidental autorotation, which for a user may cause frustration. The situation where the user accidentally tilts the device and the UI (User Interface: content on the display) rotates unintentionally may result in poor user experience and may interrupt the UI operation.
The problem may be prominent when a user intends to press a UI object, such as virtual key or an icon, aiming a pointing object (e.g. finger) towards the visible object on the display and starts moving the pointing object towards the target. Then, due to a slight tilting of the display, e.g. due to movement of the hand or finger, the display content is relocated (autorotated) and the object is missed or another object is pressed.